Super Confusing
by Auri the Awesome
Summary: Ultra (AKA Sacelia AKA Sace AKA Celia) is a snarky superhuman looking for trouble. She takes great pride in winning other people's battles, especially the Justice League's. Sace is a world class narcissist who runs into Superboy and Superman one day. Will they know how to handle her? Ha. No. Conner/oc.
1. Icky Gooey Stupid Monster and Supers

"Superboy, look out!" The monster smashed its giant fist right where Conner had been laying, dazed, a moment previously. The bridge crumbled with a ear-splitting crash, sending large pieces of cement into the dark, swirling water below.

"Superman, duck!" Clark dodged to the left as the _thing_ attempted to snatch him out of the air. His cape ripped at an angle, leaving him scowling and angrily swerving as the monster threw large objects steaming with green liquid at him. "He's getting bigger!" Conner shouted, noting the obvious as the ugly creature expanded. "I think it's made of water!"

"Can we pop it?" Clark yelled back, yelling out furiously as the giant, gooey fist smacked him from behind, leaving a humorously Superman-sized hole in the bridge.

"It blocks everything I throw at it!" Conner yelled. "Try laser vision!" Superman nodded, holding his head, and took the boy's advice. It did nothing but create steam on the liquid skin of Big, Bad, and Gooey.

"Not working!" He replied. "Any other ideas?"

Suddenly, a sound like a missile came from overhead and caught the monsters attention. A streak of color, leaving a jet stream, shot out of nowhere and aimed itself at the monster. With unbearable sound, the object hit the monster, making it roar in anger. A gaping hole appeared in its stomach, and goo poured out profusely. It soon deflated, and eventually dissolved into the water. The two Supers glanced at each other warily. Looking around at the chaos, they saw a girl, disgusted, wiping green goo off her none-too-modest caped suit. "_GROSS_," she scoffed, making a gagging face. "_So _not on my bucket list."

Conner stared at her blankly. "You just…flew through the monster."

She scowled, unimpressed. "No freaking _duh!_ Ew, I think I'm gonna hurl. Seriously. Excuse me for a moment." She suddenly fell off the bridge, and reappeared sopping wet, yet clean a moment later. "Well, that was refreshing. And you are?"

Clark stared at her blankly. "Uh, Superman?" She looked confused. This struck a nerve. "And who might you be?" He demanded.

She straightened up a little, trying to appear taller. "I'm Ultra, of course. Don't tell you haven't heard of me." She then muttered to the side. "These rocks must have good basements, since so many people live under them. You are obviously an Alien, but I believe you work for the Justice League. I demand to meet with the lot of you."

Conner crossed his arms, scowling. "How we know you're not a threat? You could've sent the monster, and defeated it to trick us."

She scoffed loudly. "Seriously? Hate to burst your bubble, Junior, but your trust is_ so_ not worth flying through that thing." Ultra then sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Ah well. Perhaps another day." She grinned, stepping over leftover goo. "Have fun cleaning this up." She then held her arms out the side, falling off the bridge. Moments later, with the same ear-splitting noise, she shot of into the distance. The two Supers were left, confused on the bridge.

"What was that?" Conner asked. Superman merely shrugged. "Humans," He scoffed.


	2. Pestering That Really Buff Angry Wannabe

**Sorry for the long wait! :D I hope this compensates. Have some snarky Sace and Conner! Remember, the more who comment, fave, and follow the quicker I will update! :) Also, I am totally up for suggestions via plotbunnies. Enjoy. **

* * *

Conner wasn't paying too much attention when Nightwing walked in. "Attention! We have some new members, possibly. Please show some hospitality."

He grunted and continued breaking stuff.

"You?" A female voice scoffed. "Oh, please, **now** I know I'll get in. Low standards, huh?"

Superboy whirled.

"You!" He growled. It was in fact the girl from the bridge.

"Hiya." She grinned unabashed.

He scowled. Nightwing looked between them. "Oh, look, Sace, you've made friends already. Uh, good job."

"We're not friends!" Conner spat.

Nightwing corrected himself. "Try harder, Sace, he'll come around."

Conner started ignoring them again.

Kind of.

"What's your name?" Miss Martian asked.

"Sacelia," she grinned, snarky attitude showing. "Please, though, call me Sace or Cee or Celia or Say or anything but Sacelia."

"Who is your mentor?" Robin asked.

"I don't have one," Sace replied, a bit stiff in tone. "I don't need one. But I don't mind a team."

She paused, and Conner turned to see her smile.

"See? I'm a good guy." She grinned at Conner.

"Sure," Conner said flatly. "Why not."

Sace did a victory leap into the air and hovered an inch off the ground.

"Well, isn't it my lucky day?" She laughed.

"When do we blow more things up?"

Nightwing's communicator beeped.

"Right now," he answered.

They all tensed.

"Team, move out!"

* * *

"Got a problem, bucko?"

"you will, if I drop this weight on your head!"

"Why would you ever do that?"

That innocent question was followed by a growl, which made Nightwing **very** concerned.

"Guys, we're a team!" He sighed. "Aren't you two going to be friends?"

"Oh, the best!" Sace scoffed. "Likely. None of my jokes get through his thick head."

"That's it..."

Superboy lunged for her, using his mega-jumping abilities.

Sacelia shrieked as Nightwing grabbed her and scowled, pulling her out of the room while Conner shouted.

"...There's nothing funny about being rude!"

Nightwing slammed the door.

Sace looked at him innocently.

"You." He sighed. "Are a handful."

Sacelia grinned. "I try. Sometimes."

"Go home."

Sace looked offended. "I mean it, Ultra. You need to let the team cool down. You rub some of us the wrong way."

She then got a curious look on her face. "Do I bother you?"

"I'll leave that unanswered, kid."

Sace grinned spun on her heel towards the zeta beam.

"Training tomorrow, bright and early!" He called as the metallic voice sent her on her way.

Nightwing glanced behind him when Conner Kent walked by.

"She's annoying." He said blandly.

"She doesn't have very good people skills," Nightwing agreed.

"She's a narcissist."

"So's Wally."

"And?"

"And we love Wally."

"...I don't like snarky narcissists."

"I'm telling Artemis you said that," Nightwing grinned. Conner growled.

"Now you're doing it, too! I don't like **her**, okay? And you're bugging me, too."

"I feel honored. I'm on your dislike list, along with Sace and monkeys."

Conner scowled, which only made Nightwing's antics more enjoyable.

"Lighten up. We'll get used to her."


	3. Destructive Allies

**Hai! Sorry no update in a while, but hey, had to think it through, right? I hope you find this funny. Tell me if you find this funny. :D See you at the bottom! **

* * *

"Training? Where?" Sace looked around, confused, as the team lined up around the automated pad.

"It's all computerized," Nightwing informed her. "Don't worry." She nodded as Black Canary walked in, smiling.

"Hello, Sace, it's nice to meet you," she took Sacelia's hand and shook it. "Why don't we have Nightwing versus superboy to show her how it's done." The two boys stiffened and prepared to fight. They circled, waiting for an opening. Sacelia absorbed it all.

She noticed Conner wasn't blocking his chest, and Nightwing took advantage of that. Sadly, Conner is a Kriptonian, and the blows didn't do too much. He growled, angry, and hit Nightwing into the ground. He rolled, hissing, and did a flip that took Conner by surprise on the side of the head.

"Conner," Sace called. "Stop acting like an angered bull and think your moves through." He scowled at her, but waited before he lunged again. This time he took his opponent by surprise, grabbing the leader by the middle and slamming him into the floor.

* * *

"You know, Conner," Sace said, sipping a juice box and baffling him unbelievably. "If you just threw more punches and grunted less, you might get him the first time."

"Gee, thanks." Conner scowled. She sipped her juice box loudly.

He was about to comment on it, but then Wally passed through the room with three at once and Conner felt it best just to ignore it.

"So." He said blandly.

"Yeap. Oh. Is it mandatory to wear a uniform here? Cos I was thinking about just going back to the old bulletproof-vest type thing."

"Uh, I just wear a tee shirt," he said.

"Oh. Well, that's unoriginal."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Sacelia glanced around the room, oblivious to the indignant look Superboy was giving her. She made a squeaking noise and sprang into the other room, making Conner cringe.

He listened as her babble filled the next room.

"I think the word peculiar describes our new friend well," Kaldur said, sitting down next to Conner as he stared at the TV monitor.

"No kidding." the new Robin said. "That chick is a bag of crazy."

"Nice wording, Rob." The boy turned and grinned at the taller boy.  
"Anytime, Night."

Conner returned his attention to the monitor.

Until his thought process as interrupted by

"So, if you're not related, by do you guys look the same? Is it some weird fetish of Batman's to mentor acrobatic, black haired boys or something? Do you have the same eye color?"

The two in glasses exchanged a look, and Robin fell off his perch on the arm of the sofa when Sace made a grab for the glasses.

"Dude, psycho chick no grab glasses!"

The little boy sat up and scowled. "Off limits."

"Huh," she mused. "Okay." Nightwing tensed as the girl came close to him.  
"Uh, Sacelia? The glasses are mirrored. You can't see through them."

"Didn't I tell you, specifically, to call me anything **but** Sacelia?"

She crossed her arms. "Whatever."

She turned on her heel and marched to the kitchen, where the words, "Wally, if you eat all the cookies, I will cut you open. Half be mine, Kid Tapeworm."

Robin grinned. "Maybe she's not **too** bad."

"Great," Conner muttered. "As if one devious child with a love for sharp objects wasn't enough."

Jason looked offended. "Got a problem with me, Superdork?"

Conner scowled and turned to the little bird, who was huffing himself to seem bigger. At that moment, Sace walked in, harms full of cookies.

"Whoa," she said, mouth full. "No fighting." She threw a cookie at them. It hit Conner, and he looked up, irritated. Jason reached over and took the cookie, chewing it slowly. He smugly smiled at Conner.  
"So innocent."  
"I know," Jason grinned. "Cookie?"  
Conner scoffed and left the room. Sace watched him brush by before she started giggling. She plopped down next to Jason and they shared the cookies, watching the TV intently.  
"I have no idea." Nightwing sighed, raking his hand through his hair and walking out.

* * *

**Haha!**

**Twist in possible storyline!**

**Dangerous partnership between the loon and the short-tempered.**

**Which is ironic, since one of the short tempered guys can't stand her and the other teams up.**

**Yeah.**

**Comment.**


	4. A Glimpse of Reality

**Hi! This one's a lot longer, and has some serious storyline to it. Talk more down below; see you at the bottom!**

* * *

She stared into the mirrors with such a fierceness Conner had to worry if she was capable of laser vision. Her fists balled at her sides, Sace tried to stand as tall and proud as she could in her new uniform. He was about to come in and practice, but obviously Sacelia wasn't in the mood for company. He watched curiously as she shook, grimacing. She'd kill him if he walked in.

What was she doing?

The lines coming from her symbol, a white explosion on her black cat suit, which ran down her arms, quivered as she dug her nails into her palms.

"So why are we here?" She whispered. He scowled. "They told me that they can't understand me. Why are we here?" She smirked bitterly, seemingly admiring her reflecting. "Am I really my only friend?" She looked away again, turning away from Conner's sight. Sace slid down the wall, hands pressed into the cool glass. "They can't understand the hero I am. I shouldn't be here. I-they-"

She lashed down violently. A shattering noise proved the mirror cracked behind her. "Seven years back luck, huh?"

She turned and sat on her knees, tracing the circle with her finger. Her body rocked and she slammed her other fist into the wall. "I don't want them to understand!" She yelled. "I don't need anyone!"

Sacelia clutched her now bleeding knuckles to her chest, causing red streaks on the white. Conner watch, wide eyed, as she fell to the ground, hissing at the shard underneath her. She broke out sobbing. He pushed the door open a little farther. She looked up with her watery dark eyes, and he couldn't bring himself to comfort her. Conner sprang down the hall to the first aid kit. He brought it back and stood in the doorway numbly.

"You're hurt."

She scowled. "Really?"

He nodded, scowling at her sarcasm. "Use this."

He thrust the red box at her. She took it with red hands. "Get out."

He looked down at her and scoffed. "Yeah. Sure."

"I mean it."

She shot her head up, growling. "Get. Out."

He walked back towards the door, glancing over his shoulder. She hissed. Conner held his hands up in surrender before walking out, closing the door. As soon as it clicked shut, he stopped walking. He knelt next to the door and waited.

* * *

To say Sace as confused would be like saying the sun was warm. It was an understatement. The team obviously hated her.

Well.

Besides the little Batkid.

The others only tolerated her. Some not even that. She scowled at the new suit, wondering why they had given it to her. Or, more importantly, how she had proven she deserved it. The only person who could bear to even look her in the eye was herself. And she was beginning to hate herself, too.

_If they hate you and me,_ she thought to the reflection...

"Why are we here?"

* * *

Conner's outburst made Sacelia terrified.

What if he told the team she didn't like them?

What if they threw her out?

What if they stopped letting her be a hero?

She held her bloodied hand around her middle, choking on sobs.

The world was cruel. She knew from experience. But why would the good guys be mean to her, too? She looked at the bright red kit, smeared with darker crimson. _Did he care? Or did he just do what heroes do, and help people?_ Obviously, B was the more likely answer. She spent the rest of the evening in there, wallowing in the fact she had tried to use her powers for good and she **still** wasn't allowed an escape from the ridicule that followed her.

Sacelia cried herself to sleep, clutching the First Aid kit. The only real act of hospitality she'd be given since arriving.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Conner bolted up. "Waiting."

"Well, I told you to go."

"You've been in there for five hours."

"Plenty of time for you to get up and leave," she scowled, brushing past him towards her room.

"We make sure all our teammates are okay," he replied, following.

"Well, gee, thanks." She brushed away a tear. "Taking one for the team. Means a lot."

"I don't like sarcasm."

"I don't like life." She stared straight forward. "I ironically live with it." Sace slammed her door shut. Conner needed to inform Nightwing of their teammate's...social issue.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Nightwing asked, in deep thought.

"Positive," Superboy replied.

"Nightwing!" Robin ran in, looking irritated. "The training room is covered in blood and mirror fragments. Would you get whoever did it to clean it up?"

Nightwing sighed. "Ultra is unhappy with us, apparently."

"What?" The Boy Wonder was taken aback. "But we've been fine on missions."

"Apparently we tolerate her, not accept her."

Robin crossed his arms. "Hm."

He looked between the two older boys for a moment before saying. "Clean the training room." And walking away swiftly.

Conner and Nightwing exchanged a look. "Trouble." They agreed.

* * *

"Hey, permission to come in, miss jumps a lot?"

Sace yanked on a clean tee shirt and threw her suit in the closet. "Enter at your own risk."

The young boy made a scoffing noise, opening the door. "Puh-lease." He grinned at her, cart wheeling over. "You know, since you seem to be a lot cooler than the rest of them, how about a little prank?"

She looked at him skeptically before asking, "On whom?"

"_YES!_" Robin cheered. "Okay, so, I was thinking..."

* * *

Sace had to admit, even though she had befriended the young, annoying one, she was glad to have a friend. Robin was adorable in a very violent way. He grinned at her from across the living room, holding his fingers up in countdown.

Three...Two...One!...

A roar came from the kitchen. He burst into happy cackles and she stifled a giggle herself. A very unimpressed Wally and Nightwing walked into the living room, covered in food products.

"Exploding refrigerator." Wally stated. "Touché." Robin bounded across the room to stand in front of his older surrogate. He grinned, unabashed.

"You planned it so Wally would trigger it, didn't you?" Nightwing asked.

"We knew you'd catch on and not go along," the boy answered smoothly. "It was genius."

"We?" Nightwing asked, looking up at the only other person in the room. "Sace?"

"Hiya."

Robin grinned. "Watch your back, mighty leader." He cackled and ran out of the room when Nightwing reached out for him.

Sace laughed a little longer before saying, "Hug me and you die."

Wally and Nightwing stalked off to rid themselves of the ruined clothes, but Nightwing was less angered by it. Sace had made a friend. A very **dangerous** partnership as it was, it would at least prevent another incident from reoccurring. He'd inform Batman. Jason needed something to distract him from his more violent tendencies, anyway.

* * *

**Eek! Okay. So, obviously Sace has some hidden turmoil. She missed the group spill moment, I suppose. Her demons shall be revealed at a later time. Comment, fave, follow. Oh, and would you like some more Jaybird interact? I'm quite pleased with their friendship. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Auri the Awesome**


	5. A Need for Apology

**Well gee, I had a sporadic writing fit and this came about. Enjoy it in all its crappiness. Note: (Is this even necessary?) If I had any hold over Young Justice, I'd be making a season three, NOT fangirling on FF. Enjoy the chapter and see you at the bottom!**

* * *

"Team, stay together! Robin, stay together! Ultra, don't **follow** him!" Nightwing felt like smashing a hole in the wall. "Okay, remaining team, follow the plan. Superboy, come with me to save Sace and Robin." They chased after the retreating figures.

"Ultra, I think they're over here!"

"Be careful, I see lasers!" Robin did a few flips before returning to a sprint on the other side. "Show off!" Sace called, smashing the origin of the laser beneath her fist. She waited until the red faded to cross. "Rob, turn left!"

"Company via right, Ultra!"

Nightwing followed the trail of debris "Well, aren't they being **stealthy**!" Superboy growled. "Mission's cancelled, then?"

"No, they're going after something," Nightwing wondered. "But what-"

They made an abrupt halt as Robin ran down the hall, screaming his lungs off. He was soon followed by Ultra, who even with the mask on looked as terrified as you could get. A roaring sound, like water, followed them.

"Freak freakity crap darn freak!" Robin yelled, except a little less clean.

A wave of **lava** appeared at the end of the hall, making the metal walls glow with eat.

"RuuuuUUUUN!" Nightwing ordered, tripping over his feet and allowing the other two to shove him and Superboy towards the exit.

Robin made a quick turn and ran into a closed door. "Freak!" The other two boys came to a halt. "What do we do now?"

"Make waaay!" Sacelia, still cluthing the giant metal case, charged fullspeed and blew through the door. "Thank _GOD_ I have this worthless power!"

"Miss M! We need the ship, east wing, NOW!"

They jumped out a window. "WhooooooooOOOOOO **AAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

It made quite a scene, four falling bodies and a shower or orange, glowing liquid chasing them down the abyss. "M'GANN!"

Sace began flying, struggling under the weight of the container, and unable to fly upward for fear of hitting the lava. "Rob!" She called, reaching out with her fre hand to the boy. He grabbed onto her, and Nightwing had hold of his ankle. Superboy had hold of Nightwing's arm. With his free hand, Nightwing shot a grappling hook at the far wall, away from the lava. They fell at an angle, and Sace's legs barely missed the molten rock.

A bioship caught them momentarily.

They all blacked out.

"Don't you ever, **ever**, EVER do that again!" Nightwing yelled. "Abandoning the team like that? You could've gotten killed! You could've gotten the team killed! You practically betrayed us."

"To be fair," Sace said, shielding Robin with her body, arms crossed, "I got us out of the building. The other portion of the team was unharmed by any of our antics, and if it had been just Robin and I, I could have flown us to safety." She glared pointedly.

"Because you were flying _so well_ with that metal container!"

"I was managing!"

"I'm done with you, _both_ of you, for now." Nightwing turned to the door. "Batman will be here shortly."

* * *

Sacelia wasn't afraid of a stupid guy in a shmancy suit.

But Robin was about to jump off a cliff in anticipation.

"He's gonna kick me of the team freaking stupid I can't believe it we did the job better than they did freaking morons crap, I'm so getting kicked off the team-"

"It's fine, Robin. It was my idea."

"But I ran off, first! You followed **me!**"

She took him by both his shoulders. "No, you followed **me**, Robin, Do you understand?" He didn't answer. "Do you hear me? It was my fault! You were running after ME!"

"Is that so?"

Sace stiffened.

"Batman," Robin choked.

"He was only listening to the orders I gave him," Sace said coldly.

"Don't punish him."

"But I-"

"Me."

Batman stared at her, but Sacelia wasn't going to back down. If she did, Robin would be in trouble. She couldn't let that happen.

"...Very well, Sacelia. Your punishment will be decided shortly." Batman left with a billow of a cape.

When the door closed, Robin latched onto her. "Thank you!"

"It's okay, kiddo." She murmured. "We're okay."

* * *

Grayson!" A voice hissed from the shadows.

Dick stopped his venture in the Batcave, glancing around. "Jason?"

"Is Bruce gone?" The little boy peeked around, hoping their mentor was gone. "Yeah, he's not all that happy with me right now. I have a question, Grayson."

"What?" Dick asked, mildly curious by the boy's body language.

"It's about Sacelia," Jason nodded. "I need help."

"Um, buddy, I think she's a bit old for you..."

"Not like that, you moron!" Jason cursed, turning bright red and looking away. "No, she uh, told Batman it was her idea to run off during the mission, and she sure did save my butt. I want to thank her."

"...And?"

"How do you thank a girl, Grayson?"

Dick smirked. Was he going to be a good big brother, or was he going to be a troll?

Old habits die hard.

"Well, Jaybird, you see..."

* * *

"Do you know where Sacelia is?" Robin demanded

"Uh, maybe the training rooms?" Superboy replied, startled.

"Thank you." Robin walked off. Conner blinked at the blunt politeness.

"Uh…okay."

* * *

"Kid Dork, you know where Sace is?" Wally slowed down, running to a halt in front of him.

"Well, Brat Wonder," Wally rolled his eyes. "You check her room?"

* * *

"This one is hers, right?"

"Rob," Nightwing sighed, face palming. "You're making a big deal about this. It's creeping me out."

"I'm just doing what you told me to do," Jason shrugged. "Answer the question."

"I do believe it is, in fact, her room, Jay." He said quietly. The young boy knocked on the door. There was no reply. "Robin, don't open the door—"

"She's not in here," Robin sighed, adjusting his sunglasses. "We're running out of places to find her."

"Which means we know where to look," Nightwing smiled. "C'mon, kid."

* * *

"Of course, she's with people."

"Those people are your team, Rob. _Her_ team." Nightwing gave him a pointed look.

"Whatever," Robin shrugged. "I'll just wait out here and build pipebombs or something." Nightwing rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Sace," Nightwing said, plopping down on the couch next to her and stealing the remote. "I think Robin wants to talk to you. I wouldn't keep him waiting. He said something about pipebombs."

"Yeah. Okay." Sace glanced at him warily before walking out of the room. She found the Boy Wonder fiddling with something, back turned to her.

"Sace," Robin turned, hiding something behind his back.

"If that's a bomb of any kind—"

"It's not," Robin cut her off. "Actually, I, uh, wanted to, um, thank you…for taking the blame for me. That was very brave and made my life with Batman a lot easier." He smiled, slightly, before becoming nervous again. "Uh, here." He thrust a rose at her, blushing like mad. "Nightwing said this is how you thank a girl."

Sacelia grinned, looking at the boy fondly. "Daw, thanks, Rob. You didn't have to do that, but it's very sweet—" The look he gave her made her cringe. "—I mean, very noble, manly, brave of you to show your appreciation like this. You're welcome, pal." She crouched down. "Permission to hug, soldier?"

"…Granted." He stood there, mumbling stuff about softie girls and turning bright red. Sace grinned.

"G'night, Robin."

"Jason." Robin smiled. "My name is Jason."

"Jaybird, then." She waved as she closed the door behind her. Jason sighed.

"She's too old for you," Nightwing deadpanned, making the boy jump and curse a storm, yanking a knife off the counter. He bared it menacingly. Nightwing laughed. "And how you got her to like you, I will never understand."

* * *

**Thanks for tuning in! See us next post when we discover Sace's punishment from the Bat. Also, reviews make me happy. Happiness makes me write. Reviews=new chapters. Sooooooo...**

**Catch ya later.**

**-A**


	6. A Family Matter

**I have an actual, long chapter coming up, but for now, feel free to feed on this little story. :) I have a oneshot of feels I wanted to try. Comment if you want me to post it, even though it's not part of the storyline. It's fluuuuuuffy.**

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

"Why are you out of your closet at this time of night?" Sace asked, peering around the corner.

"Sorry to wake you," he muttered, ruffling his already messy black hair. "I forgot your room's next to the training room..."

"No, I wake awake," she brushed it aside, stepping through the doors. "What's wrong? Something from the mission bothering you? I can't believe the Justice League's timing, they get there **after** we've stopped a catastrophe but **before** the media can give us heroes any spotlight."

"It's not that," Superboy muttered. "I don't care."

"I'm waiting for you to continue." She sighed after a break in speaking.

Conner glanced around the room awkwardly. "It's nothing."

"There's no such thing as nothing." This phrase confused the young Kriptonian. "It means it's always something, good, bad, or just neutral." She smiled slightly. "I have a feeling it is, in fact, from our little mission."

"It's Superman." Conner said, a forced bluntness that made it strained.

Sacelia nodded. "I understand." She said, coming closer, arm out to touch his shoulder for comfort. He lashed out.

"No, you don't."

Sace barely paused. "You'd be surprised, Kon." His blue, confused eyes flickered up to her for a brief second before falling to his tangled hands.

"What am I doing wrong?" He finally asked.

"Well, personally," Sace smirked, "I think you could be a little happier. But I have a feeling that's not the answer to the right question."

"Why doesn't he want me?" He asked bitterly. "Not that I'd **ever** want to be his."

Sace stood quietly for a moment, staring intently at the floor. "It's okay to want someone to love you, Conner." Her stormy green eyes flickered up. "Everyone needs support. Of course you wanted Superman's. But for some strange reason, the man with all sorts of awesome powers is missing the only real gift he's ever been given: you." Conner looked at her blankly. Sace rolled her eyes. "I know it sounds cheesy, but I've thought the same thing a billion times. It's **not ever** you. You are as close to perfect as you can get, and he's still stupid enough to ignore it. Maybe he's confused. Maybe he's scared. Who knows."

Superboy let that sink in. "So, I won't be able to get him to like me?"

"Well, so far you've turned out great without him, so I don't know why you'd even keep trying..." Sace's easygoing expression faded as she fell into deep thought. "I do know, **exactly**, what you're feeling, Kon. And it's okay to want it. Just know you never needed it." She gave him a twich of the lips, an attempted half-smile, and let her hand drop from his Superbicep. "Goodnight, Conner." She walked toward the door.

"Sace?"

She glanced back. "Mm hm?" She gave him a tired look, one that he'd seen on Nightwing and some of the others.

"You said you knew what I was feeling. Why were you already awake?"

She gave him a matching bitter grin. "You're not the only one with demons." She flicked off the light and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

It was his turn to find her after the next mission.

"Sace," he called. Sacelia hid something in her back pocket.

"Good midnight, Conner."

"You need to go to bed, Sace." He ordered, marching over. "We're all tired from the mission. Humans need sleep."

"But Kriptonian clones don't?" She asked wryly.

"I fell asleep twelve hours ago, when we got back from the mission," he stated. "You sure don't look like you've gotten any sleep."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes dryly.

"What is bothering you?" He asked.

"Oh, so now we're a therapy session?" She snarled.

"If you don't want my help, Black Canary is very nice when it comes to 'fighting demons'," he stared at her with earnest blues. "I just want to help a teammate."

Sacelia examined her hands. "You want to help, huh?" He nodded slowly, wondering how she didn't get that the first time. "Thanks, but I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"It's nothing." She smirked. He was about to use her own words against her when she added, "To concern yourself with, anyway."

"Sace." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Sacelia."

"Don't call me that." She snapped. Her arms snaked around her torso, holding herself together. "Do you want me to call you Superboy all the time, or treat you like an actual person?"

"I am a real person," he looked down.

"I know," she sighed, walking towards the door to the kitchen.

"I'll get Black Canary, okay?" Conner said, walking the other direction.

"No!" When he turned, her eyes were wide and her fingers splayed on the hand she threw out. "No, please." She curled in on herself again, wrapping her arms tightly. "I don't like help."

"No one does, but later they're usually pretty grateful." Conner said knowingly.

She gave him a look. "I'm not one for gratefulness."

"Obviously."

She grinned. "Come here." Conner walked forward as commanded.

He paused in front of her, waiting. "Yes?" She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Conner looked down, surprised. "Um," he said awkwardly.

"I don't need any mental help, Kon," she murmured. He slowly wrapped his arms around her much smaller figure. After a while, he had loosened up and leaned down on her, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"So, I'm not the only one with family issues?" Conner asked.

She laughed, slightly. "No, you're not." She replied. "Isn't it awful. Nightwing doesn't get any real affection from Batman, you're completely ignored by Superman, Kaldur's dad's freaking evil, and turned him on all of us, and mine-" She cut herself off. "Why do they make us ask that stupid question?" Her eyes pleaded him for an answer.

"If it means anything to you," Conner said lightly. "I think you're just fine." Her lips played at a smile, and she tugged on the symbol on his shirt. Eventually, her fists unclenched, and she let go of his shirt, pushing herself away.

"Goodnight, Conner."

He reached out for her, but she didn't notice with her back turned. "Goodnight, Sacelia."

The door slid closed.

* * *

Obviously, Sacelia was getting used to the team.

One missionless day, a shriek of laughter rang out, followed by the trademark Robin cackle.

Sace came running in, followed by a hysterical Robin. in the distance, a very unhappy Nightwing was yelling about extra training as punishment. Sace lunged for the couch, attempting to hide behind it until their leader had run through. What she found when she did her flip was Conner, watching the "No Signal" channel, very surprised to find her in his lap, if only for a second.

Sacelia rolled to the floor, landing with a thud. "Ack." She tried to get up, but slammed herself down again when Nightwing crossed the room, heading owrds the training room where his tracking device said Robin was. Sacelia burst into giggles as soon as he was out of hearing range. "Ohmigosh." She cackled, rolling on the floor.

"What did you do?"

"You didn't see?" She wondered. "We painted Nightwing's suit logo neon pink." She grinned at him. "Isn't that evil?"

"Very," he said blandly. What he was really wondering was, _How does she hide her emotions? How does she turn from this bubbly, carefree girl to... someone who's seen too much darkness to find comfort in light?_

He hoped to one day be answered.

* * *

**Please comment. They make me laugh and cry and overall feel like I've gotten a hug from a superhero. Lemme know if you want that oneshot. **

**Love love,**

**-Auri the Awesome**


End file.
